Big but Shy
by Rainbow Dashes
Summary: Fluttershy knew Bigmac before, but not like this. She never knew that she could fall in love, nether did Bigmac. They decide to keep their relationship to them selves, and at first their secrect wasn't noticeable but now it's obvious. How will her friends react and how will Bigmac deal with his sister?
1. Is Umm, That Ok?

**Big but Shy.**

Fluttershy watched her chickens peck happily at the feed that she had just spread out for them. She smiled and trotted to her exotic bird cage to feed all the squawking birds. The sun had just risen from the horizon and began the warm the damp morning air. Fluttershy, as usual, woke up before her many pets so that she could feed them properly. She had just recently opened a pet shop on her property as many ponies admired her pets. After feeding her pets she flipped the sign on her pet store door to open and fluttered inside to address her shop."Ahhhhh, another nice day in Equestria right Angel?" She peeked over at her sleeping pet bunny. Angel lifted his head and glared at her. "Oh did I wake you, I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Angel sighed and shook his head. Hopping over to her, he patted her on the back and began to clean the shop with her. Has soon has the store was ready, Applejack trotted in.

"Howdy there Fluttershy, can you do me a favor?" She spoke with a thick western accent. Nodding to Angel, she began to browse the shop, looking closely at the dog food. Fluttershy trotted over to her.

"Yes, Applejack what can I do for you?" She asked shyly.

"I have some stupid rabbits on my property. I was wondern' if you could catch em' for me?" She replied, not noticing Angel's outraged reaction. "They are eaten' our crops!" Fluttershy picked up the bag of dog food she usually buys and set it on her counter.

"Of course I'll help you; they just sound hungry to me." She examined the bag carefully and checked for any rips. "1 bit please, if umm that's ok." Applejack shook her head and passed 6 bits to her and grabbed the bag of food.

"1 bit is way too low for this; you have to take more, even if I am your friend." She trotted out of the pet shop without waiting for an answer. Fluttershy looked down at the five extra bits and sighed. She took all six and pushed them into her saddle bag. She gathered more supplies and put them in her saddle bag. Walking out of the store she called over her shoulder,

"Angel watch over the shop . . . If that's alright with you." She trotted to Sweet Apple Acer's and pushed open the gate to the farm. Spotting Big Macintosh she walked over to him. "Umm, do you know where Applejack is?" Bigmac turned around and gazed at her for a moment and blushed. Fluttershy felt her cheeks grow hot and she lowered her head shyly, _He's a handsome stallion . . . that's ok right? _He suddenly shook his head and answered.

"Nope." He said simply, but he didn't turn around he just blushed more. "Umm can I help you in any way?" Fluttershy suddenly had an unusual burst in confidence and she straightened up and, blushing also, answered.

"No, I believe I can manage. I'm here to take care of the rabbits eating your crops." She said strongly. Realizing what she said she shrunk back down and apologized. Bigmac nodded and smiled kindly. _I think I like that . . . smile . . . I think that's ok. _She heard a growling noise and turned around to see Applejack's dog. She smiled briefly and realized that it was growling at her. Fluttershy backed away from it, and lowered to the ground more. The dog snarled at her and it had white foam dripping out of its mouth. _Rabies! _It slinked forwards and growled at her furiously. Suddenly it sprang towards her and pinned Fluttershy down with little effort and growled in her face. She shrieked in fear has it bent down to bite her neck.

**Author's Notes:**

**I will be adding more chapters by the way, hope you like it! (Sorry that it took forever to write such a small chapter but things have been crazy. I usally don't take this long)**


	2. Salt on a wound

**Big but Shy.**

Screaming in fear, Fluttershy squirmed from under the dog. Its yellow teeth were inches from her neck when two red legs kicked the dog off of her. She heard a growl and loud thumps then a yell. Fluttershy lay shocked before getting up and shrinking to the ground in fear. Her eyes darted across the landscape, scanning every bush and tree. She saw a golden-brown tail peak out from behind a tree and her ears flattened in terror. She squealed softly in surprise when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Something botherin' you sugercube?" A thick western accent spoke behind her. Fluttershy sighed in relief and turned around. Applejack stood there, her head tipping to one side. Fluttershy only shook her head and looked over her shoulder at the tail again. Applejack trotted over to the tree, "Big Mac! What are you doing behind there?" The tail quivered and Applejack, looking behind the tree screamed in horror. Terrified from the scream, Fluttershy ran into a bush and shivered in fear. Applejack ran forwards and spoke too softly for Fluttershy to hear. After a little bit, Fluttershy, still crouched, made her way to Applejack. Her eyes widened in horror and surprise has she saw the dog sitting there next to Big Mac, looking proud of himself. Blood dripped from his mouth. _Blood._ Fluttershy, with all the bravery she had left, peeked over Applejack's shoulder. Big Mac had a large wound on his shoulder, and several bite on his legs. He was on the ground, but Fluttershy could see his chest rising. She moved on the other side of him, leaning over to look at him.

"B-Bigmac….?" She whimpered has Applejack stood in shock. He opened his eyes and looked up at Fluttershy, smiling weakly.

"You're ok….." He said softly. Fluttershy nodded, blushing again.

"T-thank you, for saving me…" She replied. Applejack let out an awkward cough to interrupt them.

"Even though I'm glad it's all fine and dandy, what the hay happened?" She said. Fluttershy looked up at her, and Bigmac coughed. Fluttershy sighed and spoke in her usual soft voice.

"Well, I came to the farm…and I was going to look for the rabbit holes when Bigmac talked to me, then your dog… he jumped on me and tried to bite me. Bigmac kicked him off, but I guess he got hurt, and I think your dog has rabies." Fluttershy replied. Applejack gasped and glanced at her dog, only to see foam once again dripping from his mouth. He was calmer now, but would soon want to kill more things. "I think you should let me put him down Applejack, there really is no cure for this…" She replied faintly. Applejack glanced back at Fluttershy, tears dripping down her face. Fluttershy knew her choice. She patted her back with a hoof, and hugged her. "I'm sorry it turned out this way." She sadly quietly, "You should say goodbye to him while he's calm, then please take Bigmac to the hospital…" Her assertiveness was slowly coming back, but she was still speaking softly. Applejack nodded and walked over to her dog, blood still dripped from his muzzle, staining the foam red, but it was his blood now. She hugged him, obviously not scared of him snapping on her. She hugged him closely, tears falling on his fur, and he looked at her in confusion. Then she backed up, moving over to Bigmac, blood on her shoulder now, and she didn't glance up at her dog. Fluttershy silently hooked a leash onto the dog and lead him out of the farm, wincing at Applejack's sad cries.

* * *

When Fluttershy made it home, she was crying too. The dog would snap any second now, she was all alone, and she had to put this dog down. She never liked death, it scared her beyond anything, but sometimes the pets just wouldn't get better or they simply needed to be put down. She sometimes asked Angel to do it, because whenever she did the needle shook a lot and it was more pain getting the overdose in there then letting them live. However, when she stepped into her shop, Angel was sleeping, the late morning sun casting beams on his white fur. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, then made her way to the examination room. Setting the dog in a cage, she began to get the shot ready, and tears where streaming down her soft yellow face when she made her way back over to the dog. She crouched and he looked at her sadly, blood and foam still dripping from his mouth. She winced, looking away and letting out a little whimper. Then she put the needle in his paw, and injected the overdose. She looked back at him has he sat down, suddenly looking drowsy. She opened the cage and pet him until he lay down and set his head on his paws. He licked her hoof, staining it accidently with blood before closing his eyes. His breathing slowed, and then he let out a shuddering sigh and…died. She looked away and trotted back to the front desk to write a letter to a couple of stallions who buried all the pets she put down.

_Dear Minier and Dirtyhoofs,_

_I had to put down another dog down, and I would like if you could bury him at Sweet Apple Acres, wherever Applejack wants. I hope you can do this today, and sorry for the short notice._

_Thank you again,  
Fluttershy_

She couldn't write anymore. Her hoof was shaking too badly. She called one of her birds over and gave her the letter. She nodded then flew off to deliver the message. Fluttershy trotted back out of her shop, and over to a small pond she had for her ducks. Staring into the water, she sighed in pure grief. But just then something else came across her mind. _Bigmac, is… he ok?_


	3. Yay!

**Big but Shy.**

Fluttershy lifted her head from her pillow. It was early morning, time to feed the animals. She yawned, giving her hair a quick brush then trotting out of her house. She smiled slightly at her many pets, all waiting patiently for her to feed them. She flew back and forth, feeding each one of her pets in the damp air. It was chilly and it seemed like she forgot something. Putting her hoof to her chin she thought for a moment…. Than gasped, finished feeding her pets, then flew has fast has she could to Sweet Apple Acers. Fluttering to the ground, Fluttershy glanced around, scanning for signs of life in the cold air. She trotted up to the old farmhouse in the middle of the farm, knocking on the door softly. She barely put her hoof down when Applejack opened the door. Her mane was a mess, she had tear stains on her face, and she looked extremely tired. She didn't even have her mane or tail tied up like usual, it was all knotted and damp looking. Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak but Applejack cut her off.

"What? Are you going to tell me that I should stop by for a puppy you have at your stupid house? Well I don't want it, you'd probably tell me it's extremely sick and right after I get attached to em', you're gonna go and put th' dumb thing down!" Her voice was sloshed, so much that she barely had an accent, and she was hard to understand. After Fluttershy let it sink in, tears formed in her eyes. Applejack took no notice. "You didn't even get rid of the stupid rabbits, they took all da' rest of my crops!" She raised her voice. Fluttershy shrank to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry…" Fluttershy whimpered, fighting the urge to fly away, all the way back to her house. Then she looked up to see Bigmac limping to the door, a large bandage on his leg. Applejack still didn't notice, and she continued her rant.

"Oh you're 'sorry' huh? Well sorry for what? Killing my dog? Ruining my crops? Hurting Bigmac? If you had just given him his shot when you gave him to me, he wouldn't be dead! You're so stupid!" She screamed, tears running from her eyes. Bigmac flattened his ears, shoving his sister into the house and closing the door on her. Fluttershy straightened up and rubbed tears from her face. Bigmac sat close to her, warming her body in the cold morning air. Blushing Fluttershy made a small confused noise, then her face turned red in embarrassment, and more tears began dripping down her face.

"I'm r-really sorry Bigm- Bigmac…. I didn't mean too, I thought that…" Fluttershy stammered, her voice wavering. Bigmac sighed and wiped each tear off her face, then tucked her mane behind her ears, showing her face more. She blushed has his large body pressed closer to hers.

"You're fine Fluttershy, Apple was just grieving for her dog, she'll get over it soon enough and get another puppy, most likely from you. And I can take care of the rabbits, if I happen to catch any; I'll bring them right over to you." He said, in his deep, western, voice that Fluttershy swooned over. _He's so nice…_ She wanted to snuggle into him, and let him warm her cold body further, but they only just became friends. She didn't want to seem desperate or anything.

"T-thank you, that would help me a lot…" She said softly. "I hope its ok with you….?" She said, looking back up at the handsome stallion. He smiled and nodded.

"Oh a' course it's ok." He replied, looking back at Fluttershy. "Such a pretty mare really shouldn't worry so much…." After he finished the sentence he paused for a moment. Then his eyes widened and his face became a lighter shade of red. He ran back into the house and closed the door behind him. Fluttershy looked at the door in confusion. She processed the words he had said and her own eyes widened. She smiled and jumped up and down happily. _He likes me! He actually likes me! And it's ok!_ She giggled, blushing a little bit but she hopped out of the farm like Pinkie Pie would. She hopped all the way to Ponyville laughing and still blushing. Ponies looked at the usually shy and quiet pony in surprise. It wasn't everyday a pony turned into Pinkie Pie. She hopped over to Twilights house smiling and knocked on the door until she opened it up.

"Pinkie Pie, do y-"Twilight looked at Fluttershy. Then she looked around, eventually ending her gaze at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy…?" Her eyes where wide and confused. Fluttershy immediately stopped hoping, shook herself, move her hair in front of her face, and lowered her head.

"S-sorry, Twilight… Can I come inside to get a book please…? If that's ok…" She asked awkwardly in her usual shy voice. Twilight nodded slowly and moved aside to let the mare in. And with a glance around again, Twilight shrugged and trotted back into her library.


	4. Riseing Storm

**Big but shy.**

Twilight trotted around her library, moving random things with her horn, and levitating them to where they were supposed to be. Fluttershy immediately made her way over to the animal care section. She picked out three books, _The animal and you_,_ Mammals and camels_,and_ There's more birds in the sky; than the ponies in Equestria_. Twilight wasn't surprised by her choice of books, considering she read the first one over forty times.

"Three bits please." Twilight asked, when Fluttershy gave her the bits, she began to make her way out, without asking if that was ok… "Fluttershy- is something bothering you? You're acting really strange…" Fluttershy glanced at Twilight, a blush formed but she seemed to hide it again quickly.

"N-nothing is bothering me Twilight… I'm sorry…" She replied, her eyes wide. Twilight tilted her head.

"No, that's fine… have a good day Fluttershy." Twilight said awkwardly. Fluttershy nodded then trotted out of the library, sighing in relief when she was out. She then began to walk to the spa; it was spa day with Rarity today. She knew she had to keep a secret of what was blooming between her and Bigmac, if anything at all. But it was better to hide it and act as normal as possible for as long as possible, than to see 5 shocked and grossed out faces of her friends. When she walked into the spa, Rarity was sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rarity; I was talking to Twilight for a while." Fluttershy apologized quietly.

"Oh darling, that's quite alright, I only just got here." She replied, walking to the front desk. "The usual." She said to one of the spa ladies, then giving her six bits, waited for Fluttershy. Nodding, Fluttershy looked in her saddle bag for bits. Only having three, she placed them on the desk.

"I-I'm sorry, I got some books, and forgot about spa day… I can run home and get three more… If that's ok…I hope it is…" She said quietly. Rarity placed 3 more bits on the desk and then walked through the back doors that led to the main spa.

"I'll pay; I don't want you to have to fly all the way back to your house." Rarity said with a glance over her shoulder. Fluttershy's eyes widened and she was about to decline, when Rarity broke her off. "Fluttershy dear, you should really let other ponies help you sometimes. It's not like it's a major problem. Now come on, we have relaxation to do." She said, trotting into the sauna. Fluttershy hesitated for a moment, and then finally trotted after her. By the time they were sitting in the hot tub, Fluttershy had fully relaxed. She sank lower into the bubbling water has Rarity babbled about her newest gossip.

"So, Fluttershy what's new with you?" Rarity asked unexpectedly. Fluttershy sat up and perked her ears.

"Oh me…? N-nothing really…" She replied.

"Oh and have you seen Applejack recently? I've wanted to give her the collar for her dog back. I fixed it after he ran under a fence and tore it." She continued. Fluttershy's eyes widened and she flattened her ears. Rarity took notice of this and she leaned closer. "Oh no, has something happened?" She asked curiously. Fluttershy looked up at Rarity then opened her mouth, at first nothing came out but then she spoke.

"It's a long story…" She said quietly.

"I have time darling." Rarity pressed. Fluttershy sighed and started from the very beginning.

"Well, Applejack came in my shop, and she asked me to take care of some rabbits on her property. I flew over there has fast as I could and was about to take care of them when I ran into Bigmackintosh." She paused a moment to breathe, and Rarity took this moment to cut in.

"Oh, Bigmac… what a stallion don't you think? Strong and so handsome… but he's shy…" Rarity pondered for a moment. "I bet I could fix that!" She winked and giggled. Fluttershy fake giggled but fought the urge to kick her in the face. "Anyways; go on." She finished. Fluttershy nodded and continued.

"We talked for a moment but then Applejack's dog pinned me and tried to bite me. It had rabies… but Bigmac kicked him off of me. Then he got injured when he tried to calm the dog down. After a bit Applejack came and I told her what happened, then I had to put her dog down… it was horrible but it was for its own good… but this morning Applejack snapped at me and I don't think she wants to be my friend anymore." Fluttershy finished, a tear sliding down her soft cheek. Rarity gasped and moved over to sit next to her friend, giving Fluttershy a hug.

"Oh Fluttershy, of course she still wants to be your friend! This always happens in friendships, but it always works out, and anyways; this was for the best…" Rarity said, trying desperately to comfort her. Fluttershy sighed, and wiped the tear off her cheek.

"Rarity, if it's ok I want to go home now…thank you…" She replied, hopping out of the hot tub. Then without another word, she flew out of the spa, then high into the sky. Flying only until she saw a soft lonely cloud, landing on it, she lay down and looked at the farm below. She glanced up when she saw Rainbow Dash, talking to two strange ponies. They looked familiar but she couldn't put a hoof on it. She sighed again, laid her head on the cloud, and her eyes began drooping. She let them close and she was sent tumbling into a peaceful darkness, but then it became evil, sucking her in and trapping her. She called out for help but nothing came out of her mouth. There was a booming sound coming from all directions and she screamed her voice now loud and echoing in the darkness. The booming and crashing engulfed her and she felt things fall on her. Flashing open her eyes, she saw it was later than when she fell asleep. And to her surprise it was raining. She heard thunder boom around her yet again and she jumped right off the cloud in fear. Screaming a soft pitiful scream, she fell back down to the ground. She panicked, trying to stretch open her soaking wet wings. After great effort, her wings finally opened and she flapped them strongly against the rain. Seeking some sort of shelter, she squinted her eyes and spotted a large barn. Without any second thoughts, she flew into the barn and shook herself. Shivering, she looked around the dark barn. It was silent, only the thunder and rain made noise. Then she jumped at the sound of hooves. Peeking outside she saw a large figure ran through the rain towards the barn she was in. She took a pace back and crouched has the figure rain into the barn. It ran right past her and a couple minutes passed by before the barn was suddenly lighter, and the smell of an old candle hit Fluttershy's nose. She turned around and saw Bigmac standing at the back of the barn. He was staring back at her, looking equally shocked. Then ran over to her, and pressed his head against hers she squeaked in shock and he pulled away.

"Are you alright Fluttershy?" He asked. She nodded, shivers still racking her frail body. "You're cold then right?" He pressed, walking over to the pile of hay that stacked the walls, wall the way to the ceiling. "You can sleep in here until the storm blows over, I might stay here as well, I don't want to get into that thing…" He leaped into the soft hay and emerged a little closer to Fluttershy, "Come on, get some shut-eye!" She nodded, and trotted over to the hay. She fell into it and immediately curled up, closing her eyes. She sat there a bit, waiting for sleep to overcome her. She smiled, and blushed when she felt a large warm body curl up next to her. That, made her go to sleep.

A scream echoed in Fluttershy's peaceful dream. Her eyes flashed open, and she saw Bigmac was sleeping right next to her. She raced outside, the night now damp but not raining anymore. But there- right up in the night sky, she could see a yellow pony falling. Fluttershy opened her wings, and lifted herself into the air, ready to save the pony. But she squinted her eyes more, and she could see a cyan pony, underneath the yellow one… with a rainbow mane and she was falling so fast, a rainbow trail was left in the sky.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy screamed her voice a helpless cry in the dark.


	5. The Grief

**Big but Shy.**

Fluttershy wasn't about to lose another friend, not now, not ever. She flew so fast, her wings were a blur, desperately trying to reach Rainbow Dash. Rainbow screamed again, and tried to flap her wings, but one, looked awkward and gruesome. She simply couldn't get out from under the flame colored pony. As Fluttershy came closer, she spotted a pony shoving the yellow pony desperately. It looked like a stallion, with a light blue coat. Fluttershy's brain snapped has she realized who these ponies where, _Spitfire and Soarin! _Soarin was trying to save Rainbow Dash by the looks of it, but it was no use. And Fluttershy flew below them, ready to save her friend, when Soarin slammed into Spitfire once more, she was shifted to the side and Fluttershy was off by only feet when they slammed into the ground. Spitfire was sitting proudly on top of the limp body of Rainbow Dash. Soarin's tears streamed off his face, he glared at Spitfire and then looked back at Rainbow Dash. He buried his face in her mane as Fluttershy galloped over. Spitfire looked over at Fluttershy, and began to inch away from the scene. Fluttershy's own tears began falling down her face at the sight of Rainbow Dash's body. But she gasped and nudged her when she saw faint rises in her chest

"She's alive!" Fluttershy said happily, Spitfire gasped in surprise and rushed back over. To Fluttershy's horror, she was outraged, and turned around, getting ready to kick Rainbow's head. Fluttershy leaped at her, and pinned her to the ground. "Don't you lay one hoof on her you monster! You don't deserve to be in the Wonderbolts!" Spitfire struggled under Fluttershy, and then easily got out from under her light weight. It was then that Fluttershy could hear hoof steps coming towards her. Bigmac burst through the bushes, and looked around. He looked at Rainbow Dash's body then back at the other two ponies, than at Fluttershy.

"What the hay is going on here?" He asked, bewildered. Fluttershy shook her head,

"Right now, we need to get Rainbow Dash to the hospital." She said determinedly. Then shot an icy glare at Spitfire. "You are going to come with us. And you too Soarin- Big Mac you can come if you feel the need to. Thank you for letting me stay over during the storm by the way…" She barked out orders, and then blushed at her last comment. She wiped around then nudged Rainbow's body again, hoping for her to get up and kick Spitfire's butt. But she didn't. She just laid there, her breathing shallow and blood dripped from her mouth and various wounds on her worn body. Bigmac awkwardly stuck his head under Rainbow's body, in attempt to lift her up. Soarin quickly interfered, flying over and scooping Rainbow Dash into his arms. Bigmac narrowed his eyes at the other stallion, then moved to walk beside Fluttershy, their sides brushing against each other. Spitfire trotted slowly behind them, her wings where missing feathers from the fall, and she was also extremely injured from impact. But no one bothered to help her while she limped. She was the pony who almost killed Rainbow Dash, the pony who almost murdered the element of Loyalty.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital, dawn was beginning to breach the horizon. They gave an extra burst of speed, and rushed into the hospital. The nurses gasped at the story that was told, and Spitfire tried to defend herself.

"She was worthless anyways!" She blurted out as they began to wheel Rainbow Dash into a room. The doctors whispered to each other, but kept moving. Fluttershy and Soarin rushed in to take care of Rainbow Dash, and shortly afterwards, Rainbow Dash's friends rushed in, the closest of friends galloping down the halls to see Rainbow Dash. Bigmac waited for Fluttershy, Spitfire waited for Soarin. It was an awkward silence among the worried and panicked ponies whom where in the waiting room talking to each other. Applejack trotted in, as if Rainbow Dash was the very least of her worries. Everyone turned and looked at her in bewilderment as she sat down, and grabbed a magazine calmly.

"Your friend almost died, and you're reading magazines?" A pony asked, outraged by the clear ignorance that the orange pony was showing. She looked up from her magazine and her eyes where wide.

"What now? I only heard that Rainbow Dash had broken a wing…" She replied. "Nothing to worry about!" She said laughing. "You all should leave if you're worrying over a wing." They gasped and a couple let out raged bellows.

"Rainbow Dash broke her wing, leg, spine, and neck! She is in critical condition and is in a coma! Do you even care?" One brown colored pony shouted out. Bigmac gasped at this, she was in worse shape than he thought. Spitfire smiled evilly and muttered a little too loud.

"Maybe she will die after all." All the ponies in the room turned their heads and looked at Spitfire. Scootallo stepped forwards.

"You're a Wonderbolt, and Rainbow Dash looked up to you. Yet you tried to murder her so you could get Soarin to love you. Spitfire, you are a sick monster…" She looked at Spitfire blankly, her voice and face showing no emotion. Her mother quickly stepped forwards and tried to clamp a hoof over her daughter's mouth, when another pony smacked it away.

"No, this filly is right. Spitfire should be put to justice!" The pony bellowed, glaring at Spitfire. The other ponies cheered loudly. Spitfire growled and took a pace back. Police rushed in right then and hoof-cuffed her. The crowd cheered in support has Spitfire was led to court. But they soon returned to their nervous state.

* * *

Fluttershy was crouched over Rainbow Dash, Soarin next to her, and Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. They all sat in silence, only a clear beeping noise; tears and soft sobbing could be heard. Rainbow Dash was Fluttershy's closest friend, she taught her the first step to being louder, and, gave Fluttershy her cutie mark. It was something that couldn't be forgotten. A few funeral ponies walked in, and asked if they wanted to prepare. But they all had raised their wet faces and gave them an icy glare that sent them out of the room quickly. All Fluttershy wanted to do, was be back in that barn with Bigmac, and Rainbow Dash be happy and flying with Soarin again. She only wanted everyone to be happy, like they were. She wanted this to be a nightmare, and she would wake up and see that it's all ok. But it's not a nightmare. She should know, she pinched herself fifteen times. It was real life. The EMC broke into Fluttershy's thoughts, and she looked back at Rainbow's body. The beeping, the never ending beeping, would let her know; this is real.


	6. Maybe, it's okay

**Big but shy.**

Fluttershy woke to Rainbow Dash's coughing. Opening her eyes, Fluttershy sat up from the hospital bed that doctors had set up for her in pity. She rushed to her bedside, smiling happily to see her friend waking up. Her eyes opened slowly and she tried to raise her head, only to find it was in a neck brace, and she had too many casts on her limbs for her to move properly. Fluttershy reached for the glass of water on her bedside table, and began to raise it to Dash's lips. She took a long greedy drink before shaking her head faintly. Fluttershy returned the water then cleared her throat for her to speak.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, concerned for her injured friend. Dash chuckled lightly.

"Painful…what happened to me?" She replied, looking up at Fluttershy. Fluttershy shook her head.

"Well we haven't got all the details but Spitfire was trying to murder you and-"

"I've got that part, I think I fainted in the air after I dislocated my wing from the air resistance…but what happened after the fall, and what's going to happen?" She interrupted, her eyes flashed with slight fear at the thought of having a permanent injury.

"Well I was able to actually reach you right after you fell, and I, Soarin, and Bigmac took you to the hospital since you fell near Sweet Apple Acres. Spitfire was taken to jail, I think the reason Soarin isn't here is because he was going to get a lawyer and try to get this to civil court as well. If I'm correct, Soarin will be the new Wonder bolts captain. But as for your injuries, the doctors were amazed you didn't die before you got here because you had broken your neck, right wing, and your front forelegs. Nothing really that can't heal over time. Celestia must have watched over you, it's rare for someone to survive with a broken neck... " Fluttershy explained, quietly. "I'm surprised you woke up so soon. It's the day after." Rainbow Dash sighed at the news, her expression unreadable.

"I would think that it would be this traumatic." Rainbow replied, looking up at Fluttershy. She sat there for a moment staring at her, as if she were thinking. Sweeping her gaze across the room her eyes narrowed in confusion, before she could speak Fluttershy quietly responded.

"They left, they were here yesterday but I didn't want to leave you side…in case you um…" Her voice trailed off hesitantly. Rainbow smiled, looking once again back up at Fluttershy.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I think I'd feel worse if I didn't have someone here with me." Fluttershy nodded in understanding. "I can't believe that my role model would've done that though. Spitfire… I can't believe…" Her eyes clouded, and a tear made its way down her scratched cheek. "I- I didn't mean to…" Her voice wavered and more tears fell down her face, seeping into her neck brace.

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy began; Rainbow wiped her tears quickly, and shook her head.

"I'm…I'm not crying…" She said softly, and then more tears poured down her face. Fluttershy leaned over the bed, wrapping her arms softly around her friend.

"It's okay Rainbow, not everybody can hold in tears. Too many bad things have happened to you recently." She murmured, recalling Tank's unfortunate death. Rainbow buried her face in Fluttershy's shoulder, letting all her tears out. After a while she calmed down and sat back again in her bed wiping the few straying tears. She tried to smile, but she ended up with a painful wince.

"Do you think you can get the doctor in here? Everything is starting to hurt again…" She whispered. Fluttershy nodded then gave Dash a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you later then; the doctor probably won't let me in after I tell him you're awake." Flutter replied softly, turning around and trotting towards the door. She opened it quietly, slowly making her ways out and turning towards the entrance to get to the front desk. Taking a deep breath, She rang the little bell then waiting patiently for someone to come out. A white earth pony with a light pink mane came out from the doorway behind the desk.

"How's Rainbow doing?" She asked quietly. Fluttershy shifted her weight between her hooves shyly.

"Um…she's awake and she asked me to get the doctor for some more pain medication…" Fluttershy replied. The nurse's eyes widened with shock and without another word trotted quickly down the hall to get the doctor. Fluttershy tilted her head towards the hallway, not sure whether to leave or not. Making her decision mentally she began to head out of the hospital. Has soon as Fluttershy turned around, her face connected with a larger, Bigmac face. She backed away in surprise, rubbing her cheek in embarrassment when she looked back up.

"Uh, sorry Bigmac…." She whimpered softly. Bigmac was blushing and he had backed away a little. Fluttershy took a step towards him shyly, her head lowered. "Why…why are you here?" She asked curiously. Bigmac smiled kindly and took a step forwards himself.

"So ah' could see you…" He replied quietly. Fluttershy raised her head slowly, staring into his deep green eyes. He bent down a little to be eye level with the mare, his breath stirring the short fur on her muzzle. He got even closer, his lips barely touching Fluttershy's which were trembling nervously. Their eyes began to close and the gap between them closed. Warmth spread through her as her lips were greeted by Bigmac's. Slowly he pulled away, ending the kiss as quickly as it started. Fluttershy opened her eyes, her face feeling hot as she looked back up at him. It was then she noticed the feeling of being watched. Turning her head, she saw Rarity wide-eyed staring at both of them in surprise. Embarrassment shot through Fluttershy. Bigmac swung his head and saw Rarity as well; a light red blush reached his cheeks. Fluttershy turned and began to make her way to the door; soon she heard Bigmac's large hooves walking towards the door. She nudged open the door and stepped into the sunlight, opening her wings swiftly, about to take to the skies. "Fluttershy ah'm sorry if ah' offended you back there…" Bigmac said behind her. Fluttershy turned around, her wings now half open.

"Oh no, no you didn't….I actually kind of…" Her voice faded softly and she blushed.

"Ah'm sorry what did ya say?" He replied, tilting his head. Fluttershy folded her wings in and sighed.

"I kind of liked it…." She whispered her ears flat in embarrassment. Bigmac smiled warmly and nuzzled her neck softly. Fluttershy was hesitant for only a second before brushing it off and nuzzling him back.

_(Sorry for such a short chapter .-.)_


End file.
